


Another Cog in the Murder Machine

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Steampunk AU, bros being bros, growing up adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: Dean finds Gabriel sleeping in a junkyard and brings him to his mechanics lab. After two weeks together, Dean and Gabriel learn more about themselves and who they should call "friends"





	Another Cog in the Murder Machine

Going to the junkyard was a relaxing activity for Dean. Looking for scrap metal or just anything that looked like it could use a second life, it just made him happy. With the junkyard illuminated by the light of neon lights and his headlamp, Dean felt ready for a tame night of junk hunting. Walking along the dirt patches between the heaping piles, Dean felt his shoulders get looser, and his brow relax; ready for a late night adventure and sleeping in the next morning.

Scanning the different piles, Dean saw a neon yellow reflection shining off a large sheet of metal. He smiles, and steps up the pile to grab the sheet metal. He took both sides of the metal into his hands, ready to tug it from the pile.

But when he leaned over the metal, his breath caught when he saw the soft profile of a golden haired… person? Dean couldn’t be sure. He also couldn’t be sure if they were alive or dead. “Hey buddy…” Dean whispered softly, nudging the still body.

 The person’s face started twitching, “Mmmph…” they whined. Dean stepped back, giving them space to sit up, grateful he didn't just stumble onto a dead body. They lifted themself to sit, rubbing their eyes. Dean now saw the sheet metal was a pair of flying wings, a new expensive toy for rich city kids. _Why would a rich kid with flying wings be out here?_ Dean asked himself.

“H-hey…” Dean carefully called out when the kid looked around with glazed over eyes.

“Hi…” the kid said carefully, crossing his arms across his chest.

Dean felt his eyes widened when he really saw the kid’s face. He had strong features with a delicate touch around the edges. Dean found himself at a loss for words until they started getting up.

“Hey… don't worry. I just wanna help you out, handsome kids shouldn't be laying around in the trash,” Dean choked out.

Golden eyes squinted suspiciously at Dean, but a soft smile played at their pink little lips, “Should I be trusting a man calling me handsome?”

Dean smirked, “Well it shows I'm truthful,” he told the stranger.

They laughed and held out their hand,

“Well I'm Gabriel, help me out of here.” Dean took Gabriel's hand.

“You're lucky I saw you, a pair of flight wings like that would be gone by morning.” Dean told Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled bashfully and pushed himself up, “I know, but I didn't have a lot of other options to sleep other than here” he still held onto Dean's hand.

Dean liked the grip Gabriel had, strong and forthright. “There a hostel about three cubic miles away, but uh… I wouldn't trust it as far as I could throw it… I have a spare bed in my mechanics lab” Dean said, dropping Gabriel's hand and rubbing the back of his head.

Gabriel smiled, “I'll probably be on my way by tomorrow and hostel prices cost your eyes and goggles” he shrugged, “You look trustworthy, and I'm not too much trouble… I think we'd work out just fine!”

Dean couldn't help but smile with Gabriel and his bright attitude. He walked Gabriel down the paths towards the entrance, feeling the chill of both the night and a new friend. Of sorts.

“So here's my ride” Dean gestured to the He gestures to the sleek, but antique car in front of them both. Even in the limited lighting, Dean could see Gabriel's eyes light up.

“Wow! This is like a car! Like a real car! Wow kid you've got some serious investor’s skill to find this thing, let alone keep it running!” Gabriel gushed. He had run up to the Impala to look at it more closely. Dean did have to appreciate someone who loved his car as much as him.

“Thanks, I got sick and tired of people always shitting on the late twentieth century, like the nineteenth century is any better! So one day I went out and found this little baby” Dean explained, walking around the car to the driver's seat. He unlocked the doors and slid in.

Gabriel slid in as well, his flying wings bent to the side, “You know I gotta agree with you, although the traveling circus I call my friends wouldn't” sighing, he looked down at his lap as Dean started the car.

“You know not to be rude, but… why were you in the junkyard?” Dean asked when he pulled out onto the highway. Gabriel twisted his lips and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

“Well, they- my friends- kinda uh… bet me that I couldn't survive without them for a week so I said to drop me off at the nearest stop and this was it” Gabriel coughed slightly. Dean felt a chill grow in the car, to be honest he didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like this had happened a lot to Gabriel if he was so used to it.

“Uh wanna play some music? It's gotta be at least around 60 decibels though” Dean coughed trying to diffuse the situation. He wasn't good with feelings or emotions. Gabriel cocked his head and nodded.

Dean navigated the rest of the way to his lab listening to The Dresden Dolls. As much he didn't like to follow trends, the music was pretty good. And Gabriel definitely liked them, bobbing head along and mouthing all the words.

Dean pulled into the driveway to the lab and stopped the radio in the middle of a rather passionate show Gabriel was putting on. “Awe… I was really getting into it” he pouted as Dean laughed and unlocked his car door.

Dean walked around the car to help Gabriel out, but had found Gabriel struggling with his flight wings catching on the door. “Need any help with those things?” He asked, gently opening the door.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Just make sure I don't fall on my face when I get out…” Dean opened the door wider. Gabriel struggled a little with the weight imbalance but soon he was able to get a foot on the ground before his wings pulled him down.

Dean tried not to laugh too loud but Gabriel still glared at him, “Well you can't blame for finding this humorous? Your flying wings got you closer to the ground than the stars!” Dean told him as they started walking towards the lab.

“Well that's a poetic way of thinking about but I still almost fell on my ass” Gabriel grumbled. He kicked a loose stone towards the lab. Dean pulled out his keys from his hip pocket for the back door.

“Well you know, think brightly in time of darkness and persevere and all hail Tesla right?” Dean teased. “Here, come on back. I don't want to walk through the whole lab” he gestured towards the back. Gabriel scampered behind him trying to keep up with Dean's long legs.

The door opened with a small hiss when the pressure values were released. “Come on in! Hopefully you can stomach one night here” Dean said, clicking on the light switch. Gabriel rolled his eyes and started to ascend the stairs without Dean,

“Did you forgot that you found me in a junkyard?” He turned around slowly as not to dent his wings and faced Dean but kept walking up the stairs. There was a smirk teasing on his lips. Dean followed him, shaking his head,

“Well I don't know what your standards are outside your beloved junkyard.” Dean teased right back. He didn't ideally get on with others as easily as this, he really liked Gabriel.

At the top of the stairs, Dean flicked on another switch. “So this'll be your bed for tonight!” Dean said. He opened his arms wide as Gabriel surveyed the small, mostly wooden room. Dean crossed his arms awkwardly when Gabriel sat down on the simple bed. Dean never really felt the need to impress people, but it would be nice if Gabriel _liked_ this room.

Gabriel crossed one leg over his lap to undo his laces, “Whatcha lookin so stiff for? This great!” Gabriel smiled up at Dean. Dean let out a sigh and dropped onto the couch

“Thank Tesla you like it. If you didn't, you'd be out of a place to sleep” Dean smiled. He started pulling off his worker's boots as well.

Gabriel easier his eyebrow, “Are you gonna sleep here too?” He asked, loosening the metal and leather straps to his flight wings.

Dean grunted when a yanked his other boot off, “Yeah, I gotta be here in the morning and hey, it'll give me a good chance to keep my eye on you so you don't take my shit” Dean laughed. Gabriel folded his wings back and layed down on his side.

“You don't have to worry about that, but that's really smart” Gabriel yawned and closed his eyes, “Good night, turn off the lights” he giggled at his little rhyme and pulled the blanket over his face. Dean compiled and got down to sleep as well.


End file.
